1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to "safing and arming" devices for projectiles and more particularly to devices utilizing the centrifugal force of a spinning projectile for some part of the safing and arming function.
2. Prior Art
The two primary requirements in the handling and use of projectiles are the prevention of unwanted arming and certainty of arming at the appropriate time. Many methods have been devised to utilize the flow of a liquid or granular material to perform a part of this safing and arming function. Most of these devices use setback force to enable the flow of the liquid or granular material. The spinning action of the projectile, caused by the rifling of the bore of the weapon, initiates the flow of the material which after some interval of time will have progressed to a point where arming can take place. This means that the flow of the material begins at the start of angular acceleration. However, it would be more desirable to prevent the flow of the material until the material is no longer acted upon by the acceleration, thus allowing an extra safety feature for the personnel using such a projectile.